


Doing The Right Thing

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter told Derek he'd have a choice in his mate, but he wasn't going to wait forever, so Derek...chooses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "resolute" (which kept making me think of the resolute desks in National Treasure II). Poor Derek, so broken. Hadn't really planned on Stiles getting pissy, but...

There's a knock on the door to Peter's office and Stiles looks up from his chair as his mate beckons the person to enter. A determined look on his face, Derek walks in and addresses his uncle. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

As Peter nods, Stiles half rises. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. It's Pack business." There's a hint of sourness in the tone of his voice, but he takes a seat and Stiles sits back as well. "I've made my choice, Peter."

Choice? Setting aside the tablet he was working up a spell on, Stiles gives him a confused look.

But, Peter's not confused. He sits back, steepling his fingers, and asks, "Who?"

"Angelina Brewer."

"Have you spoken with her."

"Yes. She's...fine with it," Derek replies shortly and starts to rise again. "I'll leave the details up to you. Just tell me when and where..."

Finally figuring it out--Angelina Brewer, eldest niece of the childless Brewer Alpha of Santa Monica who visited just the week before--Stiles reaches out and grabs Derek's wrist. "Wait. Derek..."

The look their head Beta turns on him is bleak and Stiles' heart thuds painfully in his chest. This isn't what he wanted for him.

"Stiles," Peter say softly. "Derek's made his choice and it's a good one, sure to bring us many healthy cubs along with a strong alliance."

Biting back his response, Stiles lets Derek go and watches him leave the office and close the door behind him. He waits another twenty seconds, counting them in his head, then turns to give his mate a furious look. "His choice? He barely knows the woman, girl really. She's what, eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Nineteen, I believe, and Derek's met a dozen young women in the past two years since I agreed to let him choose. Obviously something stood out about Angelina."

"Or maybe it was your not so subtle hint after she and her Pack left that he should get on with it," Stiles snaps back.

Peter's face goes hard, his blue eyes cold, and he growls softly. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. It's way past time. He's twenty eight. He should have been mated within a year of me becoming Alpha again."

"And where does love come into this? Anywhere? His mom wanted him to fall in love. _You_ were allowed to mate for love. How old were you? Twenty four?"

"I _wanted_ him to fall in love, Stiles," Peter states passionately. "I encouraged him to date. Hell, if he'd wanted a human woman, I'd have allowed it. He's refused to pursue anyone."

"A human?" Stiles scoffs. "Don't kid yourself. You want this alliance."

"Of course I do, but I also love him and want him to be happy. If I was the monster you so want to make me out to be in this, I would have forced a mating on Cora when she bred." Eyes narrowing, Peter leans forward over his desk. "You're not angry for Derek. You're angry for yourself. You've never forgiven me for forcing the mating on _you_."

Feeling himself go florid, feeling the magic dancing angrily beneath his skin, Stiles pushes to his feet and follows Derek out. The Beta's not hard to find. He's sitting at the top of the stairs to the main floor, turning something over in his hand. It's a thin gold band.

Before Stiles even reaches him, he says, "Don't be mad at him on my behalf. I could have dated, fallen in love, done it the right way. The way mom would have wanted," he adds faintly.

Letting the anger and magic drain from him, Stiles takes a seat and carefully places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Derek doesn't always allow touch, but he leans into this one. "Why didn't you try then?"

"Love's never worked out for me and I just...I just don't think I have it in me to date, pick up women, be...human. The traditional way is better."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I mean, that you want Angelina. I liked her, she seemed really nice, smart, has a bit of a mouth on her, but do you like her? Really like her enough to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Derek's lips twitch. "Yeah, she likes to talk."

"And since you rarely do, that'll be a nice balance, but you didn't answer my question."

"We did talk a bit. Kissed once." Stiles gives him a surprise look and Derek rolls his eyes. "I'm not going into a mating cold, Stiles. I do like her and I had to know if there was any attraction, if my wolf could want her."

"I take it those were both yeses?"

Derek nods and holds up the ring. "This was my mom's. She and dad got married the human way. I...I'd like that. Angelina agreed."

"Did you talk to her uncle?"

"No."

Stiles hopes the man has some idea at least. "What do you want me to negotiate for?"

"Whatever he'll give you. A mutual alliance is all that really matters. We don't need a bride price."

Jesus, sometimes Stiles feels like he's living in the middle ages. Sighing, he nods. "Okay, so the new moon in two months? That gives us seven weeks. I can officiate or we can get a real minister." He's ordained just as he's a Notary Public--part of his Emissary duties.

"You're fine."

"Derek, I'll negotiate your nuptials, plan the ceremony, hopefully with Angelina's help because God help you if you make me pick flowers and napkin colors, but I'm leaving the honeymoon in your hands. Take her somewhere nice and private and get to know her. Okay?"

"...Okay. And don't let her pick anything yellow. I hate that color."

"Got it."

As Derek wraps his fingers around the ring again, Stiles leans into him and pats his arm. "I'm doing the right thing, Stiles," Derek whispers.

Stiles nods in agreement, but he's really not sure about any of this and he's saddened for his friend. To pick someone you barely know to spend the rest of your life with, to have children with. It all seems so...cold-blooded.

He really hopes this works.

He hopes Derek and Angelina are as lucky as he and Peter were.

Speaking of...he has an Alpha to apologize to. With a sigh he pushes himself to his feet. "I'll go make the call." Tentatively he reaches across the mate bond and winces at the frustration that comes from the other end. Yeah, Peter first.

End


End file.
